


God

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, God - Freeform, Grief, Happy Ending, Immortals, Loss, M/M, Mortals, Sadness, dustberry - Freeform, god AU, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Blue was the god of Spring. He would come to the forests every year, spreading his happiness and beauty across the forests. However, he was quiet shy, and would hide from adventurers.Dust was an adventurer who has always wanted to see a god. He went from place to place where rumors of gods were, always dedicated to try to meet at least one in his life. And when he hears rumors of a spring god who takes interest in a certain forest, he had to go try and find him.A mortal and a god, what an interesting pair.
Relationships: Dust/Berry, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dust/blue
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	God

Oh, good, that brown haired explorer was gone.

He could come out now.

The short skeleton stepped out from behind the large tree, his grasp lingering on it before he let go. He was nervous around mortals, so he often hid behind his favorite tree so they could leave. It was a large apple tree, surrounded in a feild of flowers and more trees. He would play with some squirrels next to it, or climb from branch to branch to look at the stars. After spreading spring across where he needed, he would return here and keep watch over his favorite tree.

This was the god of Spring, often called Blue by his fellow gods. He was a skeleton with pure white bones and bright, colorful star eyes that sparkled. He had two short horns on his skull, which were sprouting with light blue flowers that never wilted. The god was dressed in a eloquent green robe, which was covered in vine designs. He only had one outfit, the one he was born with, so he didn't have many options on his clothing styles.

He felt lonely in the forest, but never could will himself to approach the few visitors he ever recived. He was just too nervous, he heard of other gods growing close to mortals before the unstoppable occurance of death occurred, which would leave them lonier than before. Not to mention he was extremely shy near new people, he often ran away from being nervous before he could make himself talk to them.

Hopefully, one day, he would find someone to talk to.

~~~~~~

"So, a god, huh?" Dust asked, leaning forward with interest.

Dust was a tall, normal monster skeleton with a grey hoodie and black shorts. His hood was often pulled up, to protect himself from the suns rays as he traveled, especially on raining days. His left pupil was constantly glowing with magic, since it was often dangerous to look for as many immortal beings as he did.

Dust was dedicated to finding at least one immortal god. Ever since he heard the stories as a child, he made it his life goal before he setteled down with his special one. He didn't mind thr constant traveling, he liked seeing new things, but from time to time it was often exhausting and annoying.

"Yeah, the god of Spring is rumored to be bound to the forest North of the town," The fire monster said, running a cloth across the glass slowly, inspecting for any sorts of stains he might have left behind, "Some travelers who passed here before you said they've caught glimpses of it running away from them before disappearing. It's not known for approaching people very much."

"Well, then I'd just have to approach it first," Dust said, determination seeping through his bones, "This might be my chance to get a full look at it, or even _talk_ to a god as large as one who controls nature itself!"

"Well, I wish you good luck then, since gods don't talk to mortals much," The bartender said, setting down the glass, "But that drink is two golds, don't run off without paying, please."

"Of course," Dust said, reaching into his bag and tossing three coins at him, "Keep the change, for the information."

Dust closed the door behind him, a pleasent grin spreading across his skull as he made his way to the army of trees in the distance. Why wait when he could possibly talk to a god that day? He was so excited he was practically skipping.

Most of the other results had not been very useful. Some of the times, the rumors were fake, just forged to gain curious travelers to their locations. Other times, it wad just false sightings, and just monsters who kept to themselves. And a few times, it was real gods, who managed to throw Dust for a loop and not even let him catch an inch of their appearence.

But, this time, he had the feeling he was going to see a god for the first time in his life.

~~~~~~

Blue could sense another mortal inside of his forest for the second time that week, but paid no mind. He was too busy helping a line of ducklings travel to a pond. Their Mother had unfortunatly passed away, so Blue took it upon hinself to help the children.

That was the sad thing about being immortal. He had watched so many of his beautiful creations die at the hands of death, unable to prevent it in any way. It was a natural cause that always affected Blue sadly, being that he didn't know the solution to stop this event. He even had witnessed a death in front of him in his woods, a purple haired female human who had died at a monsters hands. The best he could do for herwas give her a proper burriel, which was at least a hundred years ago. 

So, Blue obviously didn't like the natural force that took away everything _but_ him and his fellow gods.

"There you go, little ones," Blue gently said, gesturing to their home.

The animals seemed to smile at him before slipping into the water, leaving Blue behind to explore the new territory. He knew that they would grow up, have little ducklings of their own, then die just as their Mother had, but he tried to stay positive.

At least they had each other in their short life times.

"Wow..." A voice whispered from behind Blue.

He made a squeal of surprise and turned around, a bright blue blush covering his skull as his shy attitude kicked in. Dust was standing in the opening behind him, a look of awe and amazement on his face as he stared at the god. He pulled down his hood, not removing his gaze from the immortal in front of him.

"You're... So beautiful..." Dust said, taking a step forward towards Blue.

Immeadiatly after he moved, a full grown pear tree suddenly sprouted out of the ground in front of Blue, growing to it's fullest in an instant. Blue suck out his eye sockets from behind it, a nervous look on his face.

"S-Sorry, I'm... Really shy..." Blue squeaked out, using the tree as a shield as he tried to talk to the first mortal ever.

"That's ok," Dust said, feeling giddy that he was actually _talking_ to a god.

"So... H-Hi!" Blue said.

"Hello," Dust said, "You're a really beautiful god, and you're the first god I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Blue said, nervously stepping out behind the tree, "And you look nice too..."

"Heh, thanks..."

They both awkwardly stood there, staring at each other. Blue was obviously nervous, he hadn't ever talked to a mortal, and this one was making him blush like crazy. Dust, on the other hand, had no idea what to talk about. He didn't think he'd make it this far with any god, to be honest.

"So, you're the god of Spring?" Dust changed the subject.

"Yeah, the other gods call me Blue," Blue said.

"So... Why do you spend all of your time in this forest? There's so many other places you can be at!" Dust asked.

"There's a tree I like to eat the apples of," Blue said, pointing in it's direction, "Would... Would you like to see it?"

"Yes!"

~~~~~~

Blue smiled lightly to himself, waving Dust goodbye.

They had spent the rest of the day talking, Blue showing him his favorite tree before they sat underneath it until the sunset emerged. Dust had to leave by then, promising to return to see Blue tomorrow.

And for the first time in his life, Blue had felt truly happy.

True to his word, Dust returned the next day, and the day after that. Sometimes they would eat apples together, other times they would explore the forest. Weeks had passed into a month, in which Spring was going to end soon, forcing Blue to return to the home of the gods until it was time for spring once more.

"So, you're going to leave tonight?" Dust asked sadly.

They were both leaning against the apple tree, eating the fresh apples that they both had picked. Blue was delivering him the news, that he couldn't remain on earth when the god of summer had come forth. It would mess up the cycle of seasons.

"I don't have a choice," Blue said, "But don't worry, next Spring I'll be here!"

"Then next year, I'll return!" Dust declared, "But, I brought something for you to remember me by."

He brought out a soft blue robe from his bag, which had flower designs spread across it. He gave it to Blue, who unfolded it fully to admire the piece of clothing.

"I saved up some extra gold for that," Dust said, "It matches the flowers on your horns. I also added holes on the top, so you can pull up the hood and not make it awkward."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Blue said, smiling at him as he pulled out something from his side pocket, "I actually had something for you too."

It was a necklace, with a long, golden string attatched to a dark blue and purple gem in the center, sprinkled across it was bright blue stars. Dust stared at it as Blue handed it to him.

"It matches your eyes and mine," The god said, "So, whenever you look down at it, you'll think about the fun times we've had together!"

"This is amazing Blue!" Dust said happily, "I can't thank you enough!"

"Just make sure to come back next year," Blue said, "And that'll be thanks enough."

The next day, Blue had returned to the world of gods, unable to remain on earth until winter had passed. The gods had notuced his change of attire, and his more positive attitude. He told all of them about his new friend, rather excited about it.

But, the leader of the gods, Ink, didn't want Blue to suffer.

"Blue, you shouldn't grow too close to the mortal," Ink objected, "You should protect yourself from falling in love with him."

"But, you are dating Error, why can't I fall in love?" Blue asked.

"Error is another immortal, while this Dust monster is simply that, a monster," Ink said, "I don't want you to get hurt. What if he doesn't come back next year?"

"I'm sure he'll come back!" Blue said confidently, "He promised!"

~~~~~~

Sure enough, he came back next year at the start of spring.

And the year after that.

And the year after that.

Four years had passed, and the two had grown quite close to each other. Dust practically lived in the forest during the spring by then, returning back to the village during the other seasons as he waited for the god to return. They were happy spending time together, Dust hadn't made a real friend in awhile and Blue had made his first ever mortal friend.

And, with enough time, a friendship had blossomed into love.

Blue was the first to confess, deciding to do it at the right time. So, he had asked Dust to bring a blanket, which he did, and announced they were going star gazing next to the apple tree. Blue never went star gazing, since he never had anyone to do it with. So, why not now, with the person he loved?

"Wow, this is a perfect place to go stargazing at..." Dust said, admiring the stars above.

"It is..." Blue agreed.

The god of spring turned his full attention to the monster, turning his body to face Dust as he prepared his confession.

"Um, Dust, I want to tell you something, something I've been feeling for awhile," Blue said.

"Go for it," Dust said, turning to Blue.

"I... I love the way you smile. You're laugh in amazing, and I always want to hear it. Whenever I'm gone, I only want to come and visit you, because I miss you. Dust, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Dust leaned in towards Blue, both of their teeth meeting halfway as they kissed. New flowers started to grow and bloom around them as Blue felt true happiness blossum throughout his soul.

After a few seconds, they pulled away, blushing wildly as they enjoyed each others company.

"I love you too," Dust breathed, "And I'm never going to leave you."

~~~~~~

Blue should've seen it coming.

Dust was a mortal, after all.

Because one day, seven years later, Dust never came.

Blue had waited all day, but his lover had never shown his usual smiling voice. Blue was about to give up and go to bed, waiting for Dust tomorrow, until a presence arrived inside of the forest.

It wasn't Dust.

Blue had hid behind trees as he watched the figure approach, which was another skeleton with leaking eye sockets. Whatever he was holding in his hands was covered by a long cloth, which Blue didn't have a good feeling about.

"So, this is the tree he talked about," The skeleton whispered as he stared at the tree.

He unclothed the item, revealing a large silver container. He recognized this, it was used for monster funerals. So, there was some deceased monsters remains inside of it.

But who's?

"I don't know who's out here," The monster suddenly called out, "But I know there's some being that Dust was friends with here. His will said that he wanted his dust container here, at this exact tree, so you can spread his dust accordingly."

Blue couldn't say anything as he heard those words.

It couldn't be true.

Dust had time.

HE THOUGHT DUST HAD MORE TIME.

"Dust was a great monster, he was the first one on the scene when there was an attack on the village," The monster announced, "He was dusted protecting a child. His dust, and a necklace were asked to be brought here, and I can see why. It's nice here."

He then set down the container, taking one last look at the trees before leaving Blue alone in the forest once again, like he had been 11 years ago. The god had walked slowly to the container, his soul filling with grief as it filled his sight.

And when he looked down at the dust covered necklace that he had given to the mortal he loved, the flowers in his antlers wilted away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been 100 years since that day.

After that, he couldn't find it in himself to grow anything again. Nothing was as beautiful as Dust, so he had no inspiration to create anything again. The forest he had live inside started to die off, leaving behind dead trees and angry animals.

There were rumors in the village of an angry spirit in the forest, which would attack anyone who went near the only alive thing in the forest. It was a large apple tree that never aged since 100 years ago. It looked a bit different, though. The dust had abosrbed into the tree an hour after being poured there, and the jewel from the necklace had been embedded into the center of the bark.

Blue would spend all of his days on earth staring at the only reminder of Dust, and avoided all of the other gods. They tried to get him to do his job, but it was pointless. Dust's soul hadn't reincarnated into a new monster, so they couldn't reunite the two.

Blue was utterly alone in the world.

~~~~~~

The world was funny when it came to gods. Gods were born from magic around them, born in order to help the earth.

A new god was born that day.

Blue had come back to when it was supposed to be the first day of spring, going to the tree like usual. But this time, it was different.

A god was born from his leftover magic and from the tree.

There was a large hole in the tree, someone standing in front of it. The jewel that had been there before was now embedded in their skeleton forehead, and they were wearing purple and blue robe.

But Blue could recognize their face anywhere.

He hadn't seen that face in a hundred years.

"D-Dust?' Blue asked hopefully.

"Blue... I think I've been reborn into a god..." Dust said quietly, a few flowers blooming around them.

And for the first time in forever, Blue had kissed his lover once more.

Dust kept his promise.

He had never left Blue, even after death.


End file.
